1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm system, and more particularly to a security device with built-in intercommunicated false alarm reduction control, which can optimize both the false alarm reduction performance and the security protection performance.
2. Description of Related Arts
It is reported that less than 5% of the triggered alarms are caused by actual illegal events. More than 90% of the triggered alarms are false alarms caused by the motion sensors and humans mis-operations. False alarms are the unsolved troubles to both the alarm companies and the police resources. Most alarm owners have the unpleasant experience of being awaken in mid-night by the alarm company due to false alarms. Moreover, unaccountable waste of time and police force have been suffered by most of the policemen. Before the policemen arrive at the scene, no one knows whether it is a false alarm or an actual alarm. Therefore, the local police resource charges the alarm owner a pretty high amount for a false alarm operation fee for each false alarm which causes a lot of complaints from users also. It creates a great burden to the limited police force in every city. In fact, millions of expenses have been wasted for the police resources in responding to the false alarms, that greatly degrades the efficiency and performance of the police. Accordingly, some of the police stations in this country consider abandoning such alarm response service. It will only be good news to all burglars. Therefore, how to effectively minimize the possibility of false alarm becomes an urgent topic to both the alarm users and the police resources.
As shown in FIG. 16, a verification process seems to be the only solution today wherein the alarm system provides a verification condition to delay the activation of the control plane so as to reduce the false alarm possibility. The verification process is performed when one of the motion sensors detects a trigger motion within a respective motion detecting area, a motion signal is delayed for a preset time period as a single zone delaying period to send to the control panel. Therefore, the control panel is activated to normally respond by activating the local warning system to produce warning signals when the same motion sensor that detected the trigger motion detects another motion in the same motion detecting area within the single zone delaying period. In other words, the motion sensor can only detect the trigger motion and sent the signal to the control panel such that the motion sensor is a one-way communication device that the motion sensors cannot intercommunicate with each other. Statistically, between year 2000 and 2002 when the alarm system incorporates with the verification process, the total false alarm reports were significantly reduced to 2% in comparison with the alarm system without the verification process.
However, since each building has its own interior structure, the single zone delaying period for each motion sensor must be preset correspondingly. When the motion sensor has a longer single zone delaying period, the false alarm possibility will be reduced. However, the security protection of the alarm system will also be reduced. In other words, when the motion sensor has a shorter single zone delaying period to enhance the security protection of the alarm system, the false alarm possibility will be highly increased.
In addition, when multiple zones are involved in the alarm system, another motion sensor is preset as a cross zone delaying period. However, the time frame of the cross zone delaying period is an unknown to optimize both the false alarm reduction and the security protection.
The conventional time zone setting for the multiple zone alarm system is that the cross zone delaying period is set as same as the single zone delaying period. However, such time zone setting not only highly increases the false alarm possibility but also reduces the security protection performance. In other words, the settings of the single zone delaying period and the cross zone delaying period are relied on the experienced technician.